teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior
Junior/Johnny or Present Johnny maybe Present Junior however you want to call it happens to be the son of Vegeta and Bulma and oldest brother to trunks one extraodinary powerful warrior because he was born with a power level of 150,000,000 and unlimited potential and with immense strength, speed, Durability, power, intelligence and stamina plus on top of that he is Geku’s best friend in the whole world but along with that he’s very powerful but he’s still young and still learning but even though he’s a Saiyan Hybrid He‘s the most strongest, fastest and most powerful of them all plus there’s still a lot we don’t know about him yet But on the good side we can still watch. Junior fight along with the Z- Fighters the most. Impressive thing about Junior is that in the cell saga he was stronger than a Super Duper Saiyan/ Super Saiyan 2 and all the other transformations in the series on top of that he’s the future husband of Ranch (i’m Sorry but if you thought it was trunks it was still a good guess but Ranch that was her decision) but besides that it’s kinda funny that 5 fighters are either married or boyfriend and girlfriend for an example Mai and Future Trunks, Junior and Ranch, Vegeta And Bulma, Videl And Gohan lastly Goku And Chi Chi most of them are married But Junior is the strongest saiyan there is right now if you want to find out more about this go to dragon ball R&R and subscribe to MasakoX’s channel Junior is 3 years older than Goten , 2 years older than trunks, and 1 year older than Ranch and has a power level of 999,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, which is a lot higher than Super Saiyan 8 Trunks , Berserker Super Saiyan Full Power Kefla and a Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito 100% plus he’s a lot stronger than Vegito Mastered Ultra Instinct Vegito And Gogeta 100% full power which puts him at the top ( If you want to know more look up on this wiki Dragon ball R&R Episode 5) Junior is a not so musclar guy he isn’t slender he has the same amount of muscles of Gohan and has Black pants, sleeveless Black Shirt, Black Gloves And has Bed hair like Beat from Dragon ball heroes Techniques Final Flash Vanisher Guard Burning Impact Explosive Fire Cutter Dragon Cannon Meteor Crash Galaxy Spirit Sword Complete Shot False Hakai Kiai Instant 100 strikes Final Grenade Spiral Strike and he has White Aura outline Junior is Calmer people call him “Ultimate Junior“ Junior was born with only a few powers that no normal Saiyan Hybrid could do . Righteous Devouring . Accelerated Stamina Recovery Junior is (6’0”) and he weighs (132 lbs) as an adult he is (6’2) and weighs 180 lbs making him taller than future ranch and future trunks In the History of Blanco we get to see Super Saiyan Blanco which was invented by Junior * Junior as an adult / Adult Junior At the end of J&R Junior and Ranch have a daughter named Rahn And plus the training sessions between Junior And Kanja Increase Junior‘s mental focus a lot and gives him more stamina boosts Junior also has a new aura he has a Rosé glow like an inverted version of a Super Saiyan Rosé aura similar to Super Saiyan Rage plus his aura now emits particles on top of that his skin appears much darker lastly Junior has a red headband after his wife Ranch Also because his hair grew too long he changed his clothes beneath his Black colored belt he has a kanji symbol that stands for “Great” Which was from the grand minster plus he has black fingerless gloves Junior‘s eye irises color turns purple like Ranch in her Seiyo mode and gets a new personality he became very rambunctious, striving for good competition, analytical, calculating, calm, extremely intelligent , pragmatic, cautious, and has a compassionate nature turning him into rational and mature man making him far more powerful than he was before he’s also an adult at the end of J&R and permanetly loses the ability to go into his Super Saiyan 1,2,3 and the true form of Super Saiyan and the only transformation he can tap into with no god ki or with no ki at all is Super Saiyan Blanco Lastly Junoir is 50x stronger and faster than Gohanks ( God of destruction power) At full power. Power Levels Junior (Power Unlocked) : 999 Gagilion Junior( Kid) : 5.650.000.000.000 Junior is now currently far far far stronger than mastered soul form jeku Powers Superhuman Strength: he was born with a high power level. Superhuman Speed: After training with Geku on planet Kadassa he becomes extremely powerful. Superhuman Hearing: Able to hear things from any planet and any galaxy or universe. Godly Instant Transmission: Junior teleport to Beerus’s place plus Grand zeno himself Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan Blanco Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco True Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco ( This form can't ever be beaten) Origin of Junior’s name Well Junior is not his real name it’s John the reason why is because Bulma didn’t know what to name her firstborn so she asked Future Trunks and he said name him John or Johnny Vegeta not Bulma made his last name Breigh it was Johnny Breigh not Briefs like Trunks . And also his nickname is Junior because he is basically is Vegeta Jr no this is not related to GT but he is the firstborn child of Bulma and Vegeta now also Junior changed his last name for identity he changed it to Sanchez Johnny Sanchez like Krillin it didn’t last long because it was only a one time to trip. Origin of Junior’s hair He only looks like Mystic Future Gohan because he has most of his father’s hair and some of Future Trunk‘s hair plus he wears the same gi as Goku and Gohan to honor them . Trivia * As a 16-year old he was 6-feet tall making him as tall as Ranch when he was a 17- year old he was 6’5 making him taller than a lot of Z-Fighters Category:--junior--